User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15; Archive 16, Archive 17 and Archive 18. Why do people keep thinking... ...weapons are a type of military vehicle? It makes no sense at all [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:10, July 7, 2017 (UTC) I have not logged in at all lately. How is the wiki? Well, I hope. I see there have been a few changes. The top of the page is semi-transparent, which actually looks nice in my opinion. Are there any changes I could help with or ones that I should know about? I'll also make the so called 'wordmark' transparent in the background. Cheers, Kronos Talk 23:55, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :Well nice time to come back Kronos :The wiki has been... quite busy with some stuff and all, but perhaps you should check out (or maybe have already heard about) this :GMRE around this time (00:02 UTC time) is usually offline (I assume asleep) so :He probably won't respond (right now) :All in all, Wikia/FANDOM did make a couple of changes to every site so yeah :There have been a few changes :Sincerely [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:02, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess it's fine. ::The thing about the wordmark is that it does not look any better now (that you made it all transparent). How about if you'll make only its background transparent and keep the letters white? (I can't make things transparent, or I'd experiment with this stuff myself.) GMRE (talk) 09:27, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Apparently FANDOM is covering SDCC Something [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:25, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'm guessing this refers to the comic thing. I couldn't care less. GMRE (talk) 15:32, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::San Diego Comic-Con ::Where all the world's celebrities do nothing but get pictures taken and... stuff [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:34, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :::"all the world's celebrities"? But I still don't care. I don't even live on that continent. If anyone I'm a fan of happens to go there, I'm sure they'll put a video on youtube for the likes of me to see, but otherwise it's completely irrelevant to me. GMRE (talk) 15:50, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Will you be there? GMRE (talk) 15:50, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's San Diego Comic Con ::::What do you expect ::::... ::::No I won't be there ::::I'm too young XD XD XD [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:58, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I won't title this specifically. Got a little thing to nitpick, check the maintenance log. Kronos Talk 05:57, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Something private (that hopefully no one will notice) So I'm leaving for college in roughly a week and Expect activity to drop by then ... I normally would've just told you this on the wiki chat but apparently every time I try to tell you this you conveniently go offline exactly then [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:48, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. Noted. GMRE (talk) 19:36, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Some JC3 concept art that was tweeted here I can't save them. FloatingZygarde (talk) 19:55, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :This is already on their pages. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:58, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I had just gotten them from the JC facebook a few minutes ago. GMRE (talk) 20:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC)